Waiting for you
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: Munafik? Aku tahu bahwa ternyata aku memang munafik. Aku membohongimu hyung. Sebenarnya saat itu aku memang sudah berpacaran dengannya –Seohyun. Mian… fanfic KyuMin... review please!


R/N: Ya… ya… Rhie balik lagi dengan fic baru XP #plak plak *ditampol bolak balik* pendek? Yayaya… ini kan cirri kha ketikan Rhie(?) kalau ngetik chap pertama pendek!

Semoga suka ya ^^V Haapy reading deh

.

**~oOo~**

.

_Kau tahu… cinta itu terkadang aneh._

_Saat kau mencoba menggenggamnya erat, ia akan mati._

_Sebaliknya…_

_Jika kita menggenggamnya terlalu lemah, maka ia akan lari._

_Cinta yang buat orang kuat menjadi lemah, dan orang lemah menjadi kuat._

_Cinta yang membuat kau bisa merasakan apa itu perasaan bahagia._

_Tapi…_

_Semua itu mungkin nggak berlaku bagiku…_

.

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer:**

**SuJu© They belong themselves, god, and ELFs. Sungmin? He is mine, right?**

**Waiting for you© Rhie chan Aoi sora.**

**~oOo~**

.

Kyuhyun pov

'Apakah cinta kita itu salah, hyung?' aku masih menatap batu nisan di hadapanku. Tempat di mana cintaku… jiwaku… serta ragaku yang sudah terkubur di sana.

Hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul malam ini sama sekali tidak membuatku merasakan apa yang namanya dingin. Dingin? Arti hidupku saat ini pun aku tidak tahu. Untuk apa? Toh orang yang membuatku bisa bertahan selama ini sudah pergi kan? Pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh.

Apa kau nggak merindukanku hyung? Kenapa kau nggak pernah menemuiku lagi? Apa aku mengecewakanmu?

Aku belum beranjak dari tempat ku berdiri sekarang sejak lebih dari enam jam yang lalu. Menunggu seperti ini. menunggu adanya keajaiban yang dapat membuatmu kembali padaku, hyung.

"Kenapa… kenapa kita nggak pernah bisa bersama?" sekuat apa pun aku berteriak, nggak mungkin ada yang membalas atau menjawab perkataanku kan? Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini? Apa? Kumohon hyung! Jawab aku… sekali saja, aku ingin mendengar suaramu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Air mata ini. kenapa harus keluar lagi? Aku nggak butuh! Yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah kau hyung.

"ARGH!" teriakku mencoba mengalahkan suara gemuruh petir yang semakin kuat. "Kenapa hyung! Kenapa kau pergi! Jawab!"

Hening…

Kenapa nggak menjawab hyung? Apa kau marah padaku?

.

Flashback

.

"_Hyung… kau marah?" aku bertanya pada namja manis di hadapnku. Ia cemberut sambil memasang muka manis yang membuat siapa saja jadi tergoda. "aku belikan es krim, mau?" pancingku. Aku tahu kelemahannya terletak pada makanan manis tersebut._

"_Mau!" teriaknya girang. Bingo! Dugaanku benar kan. Ia langsung memelukku dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Manis…kelinci-ku satu ini memang benar-benar manis._

"_Memangnya kenapa kau ngambek, chagi?" aku mencoba bertanya dahulu pada namjachingu-ku ini sesaat ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatapku lekat. Entah apa maksud dari tatapannya itu._

"_Aku marah karena kau dekat dengan Seohyun." jawabnya jujur._

_Aku menggenggam tangannya yang putih susu itu, memandang kedua bola mata kelinci-nya yang manis itu. "Aku berjanji… selamanya aku akan terus bersamamu, hyung." Jawabku mantab sambil mengelus pipinya perlahan._

"_Jinjja?"_

"_Ne! aku akan selalu mencintaimu… Lee Sungmin."_

_._

Flashback off

.

Munafik? Aku tahu bahwa ternyata aku memang munafik. Aku membohongimu hyung. Sebenarnya saat itu aku memang sudah berpacaran dengannya –Seohyun. Mian… jeongmal mianhae Minnie-yah!

Kalau bisa… aku ingin sekali memutar waktu saat di mana aku pernah menyakitimu dulu. Di mana saat kau pernah memergokiku bersama Seohyun di dalam kamar. Di mana saat itu aku langsung menamparmu karena kau mengatakan bahwa Seohyun adalah pelacur. Kau tahu hyung, aku menyesal membuatmu menangis seperti itu.

.

Flashback

.

"_Jawab aku Kyuhyun! Kenapa Seohyun bisa ada di sini!" teriak Sungmin di depan mukaku._

_Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku tertangkap basah oleh Sungmin sendiri?_

_Ia masih memandangku, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca –menandakan sebentar lagi pertahanannya akan runtuh. Kenapa? kenapa aku tega melukainya?_

"_Kenapa! karena ia adalah pacarku!"_

"_Pacar! Kau anggap pelacur murahan ini pacarmu!" Sungmin menunjuk muka Seohyun dengan tatapan menjijikan. Aku tidak suka dengan tatapannya itu. entah apa yang membuat tanganku refleks menaparnya._

_Plak!_

"_JAGA UCAPANMU LEE SUNGMIN!"_

_Tidak… bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin ku katakan. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya sungguh._

_Namun, aku telambat. Sungmin sudah pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Menangis… aku mlihatnya menangis tadi…_

_Pabbo!_

.

End of flashback

.

Aku bukan pacar yang baik ya? Bahkan aku tidak mengetahui kalau kau ternyata menderita leukemia.

Aku tersenyum miris. Menghitung… aku mencoba menghitung berapa liter air mata yang pernah kau buang karena aku.

Banyak…

Bahkan aku tidak tahu berapa arti 'banyak' itu?

Aku menunduk…

Aku tidak ingin kisah kita seperti percinta Romeo dan Juliet hyung…

Kalau aku bisa hidup kembali dan bertemu denganmu suatu saat nanti… aku ingin satu hal yang ku ingat… aku ingin aku masih mengingat kenangan indah kita dulu.

Ya…

Bukan ide yang buruk kan?

Aku akan menysulmu, hyung! Tunggu aku.

.

End of Kyuhyun pov

.

_Kau akan mengetahui bahwa orang itu berharga buatmu di saat kau sudah kehilangannya._

.

**~oOo~ END ~oOo~**

**.**

Yeiii! Tamat… aneh ya? Hohoh~ emang segini aja X) kalau ada yx minta sekuel… dengan senang hati akan Rhie ketik… * da yx mau?* kalau nggak ada? Yasudlah =3= #plak

Give me some review

Kalian nggak akan pernah tahu bagaimana pentingnya sebuah review sebelum kamu menjadi author right?

So…

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
